


Simplistic

by Celestial_Umbra (ShadowScale)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowScale/pseuds/Celestial_Umbra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: white+calmness, Crobby. human!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplistic

As long as Bobby had known the other man, and as long as they’d been dating, he’d never been to his apartment. There didn’t seem to be a particular reason for it, it had always been more convenient for them to head back to Bobby’s place, whether to have dinner or just watch a movie. The taller man hadn’t even realized this until his stove stopped working. Crowley suggested he come over and have dinner at his apartment, and Bobby gratefully agreed.

Pulling up into the parking lot, Bobby gazed up at the building and checked his texts once more to make sure he went to the right room number. He didn’t want to go through the embarrassment of knocking on the door of some stranger. 

He fidgeted in the elevator as it rose to the third floor, stepping out as the soft ding sounded and the door slide aside revealing the hallway. Bobby stopped in front of the door with a brass number 35 attached to it and knocked. It was only a few seconds before it swung open, and a smiling Crowley greeted him. “Hello darling,” he said, stepping aside to let him in. “You’re right on time, the food is just about ready.”

Removing his shoes at the door and hanging up his jacket, Bobby looked around. The apartment was very... neat. White walls, furniture with neat edges and everything put away. Crowley must have noticed his expression as he pursed his own lips and glanced around briefly. “It’s a bit uh... plain, I know.” He said, suddenly looking almost embarrassed.

Bobby shook his head. “No, no it’s just simple.” It was a nice change from his own house in all honesty.

“Your place seems so much more... like someone actually lives there,” Crowley laughed, turning to head into the kitchen as Bobby followed him in.

“Maybe, but it also seems so much more like a trip hazard,” he laughed back, thinking of the piles of books and other material that seemed to keep appearing on the ground, no matter how often he tried to clean. Moving into the kitchen Bobby took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the cooked chicken and vegetables. “That smells amazing,” he commented. Crowley turned and smiled at him as he dished out food onto a pair of plates and handed one to the other man. “I hope you think it tastes just as good.”

Settled at the table side by side a moment later, Bobby decided the taste was just as good if not better. 

After eating and cleaning up the kitchen and chatting about their day for a while, Bobby decided it was time he head back to his own place.

“I really appreciate you having me over,” he thanked the other man.

“Ah well, thank you for joining me for dinner,” Crowley replied then added, “Although I do think I enjoy going to your place more.”

“Why’s that?” Bobby asked as he pulled his jacket back over his shoulders.

The shorter man blinked up at him. “Well, you know.” He paused. “I mean, your house is just so much more... the atmosphere is... nicer.” He finished weakly.

“I think it’s different is all,” Bobby replied. “It’s calmer here, and I think simplistic calmness is something we both need once in a while. Besides, it fits you, just like my house fits me.”

Crowley smiled and drew him in for a hug. “You think it’s okay then?” 

Bobby looked at him for a moment and raised an eyebrow. “Is this why I haven’t been over before?”

Shifting on his feet, Crowley shrugged and looked away. “I wasn’t sure what you would think of the place.” He was pulled back into a hug and found himself relaxing into the lips pressed gently against his own. “I do like it, Crowley. And even if I didn’t, it’s your place. As long as you like it that’s what matters.”

Nodding, Crowley pulled away slightly to look up at him. “Would you like to come over again sometime then?”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: at first i'd arbitrarily chosen crowley's room number as 64, then i saw the new episode of AHS and decided that I didn't want him living in that room number after all


End file.
